¿Qué escondes?
by Kitsune girl Carmichael
Summary: "—A ver si entendí, ¿quiere que espíe a su hijo?" Luke, un detective privado, es contratado por un hombre desconocido para vigilar a su hijo que no lleva su apellido. Él acepta sin saber en los misterios que rodean a Perseo Jackson, ni tampoco en los líos en que se verá metido. Fic Lukercy


Summary: "—A ver si entendí, ¿quiere que espíe a su hijo?" Luke, un detective privado, es contratado por un hombre desconocido para vigilar a su hijo que no lleva su apellido. Él acepta sin saber en los misterios que rodean a Perseo Jackson, ni tampoco en los líos en que se verá metido. Es más fácil meterse en problemas que salirse ellos, pero tampoco es sencillo predecir las consecuencias que esto conlleva. LukexPercy. AU

Disclaimer: Personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan y en cuanto a la imagen créditos a quien haya sacado la foto

Fic Lukercy que ya había avisado que subiría xD Ojalá les guste

 **…**

 **¿Qué escondes?**

 **Capítulo 1: Una extraña forma de ser contratado**

 **…**

Luke Castellan era un conocido detective privado, tenía vida estable, era independiente, vivía en un cómodo pero simple departamento, tenía varios amigos, buena reputación y varios clientes recurrentes. Y claro, por algún azar de la vida siempre solían pasarle cosas extrañas, pero en esa ocasión la experiencia era digna de un premio

Esa mañana de domingo Luke no sabía qué era lo que le extrañaba más, la inusual propuesta de trabajo que venía en esa carta de suave textura azul marino, escrita en elegantes letras blancas manuscritas que solo decían que lo llamarían dos minutos después de recibida la carta o el hecho de que en verdad se hubiera cumplido la palabra.

¿Cómo pudo saber la persona que lo quería contratar el número de su departamento? Le hubiera encantado saberlo. Él tenía un celular específico para gente que quisiera contratar sus servicios, además, no era muy bonito estar mirando con recelo el teléfono fijo como si de un espécimen raro se tratara.

Cuando el característico sonido de llamada resonó en la habitación principal de su piso de departamento, se acercó y levantó con cautela el teléfono

—¿Diga? —Preguntó tratando de distinguir algún sonido desde el otro lado.

—Luke Castellan—Había respondido una voz masculina y sin dudas adulta.

No su puso cómo, pero esa voz fue suficiente para que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda. Madura, firme, profunda y, tal vez por la costumbre, demostraba cierta autoridad. Su propia voz se cortó a pesar de tener 24 años, siendo supuestamente capaz de controlar sus propias reacciones, y al parecer el otro había notado la causa por la ausencia de respuesta.

—Lo siento—Suspiró el hombre—Vengo de un mal momento. Soy el interesado en contratar sus servicios y quiero saber si en el período de haber recibido la carta y recibir esta llamada ha tomado una decisión. ¿Acepta? — _Bastante directo_ Pensó Luke, aunque le dio crédito a la voz por sonar más amable y cordial, dándole más confianza para responder.

Sin embargo ¿Qué podía decir? Él quería preguntar varias cosas, entre ellas remarcar el tema de las llamadas a su celular y el hecho de que no hubo una presentación por parte del otro. Pero no lo hizo, y por extraño que pudiera sonar, se tragó esas dos cosas por un presentimiento que le decía que las pasara por alto.

—Entendí el mensaje de la carta que me ha enviado, pero no me ha explicado qué es lo que voy a hacer ni de qué trata todo el asunto, ¿por qué requiere usted mis servicios?

Hubo un breve silencio del otro lado de la línea que lo hizo sentir inquietud

—Sin riesgos no existiría el ahora joven Castellan,—Dijo el mayor con seguridad y Luke se encontró dándole la razón— en este caso, yo le pregunto si se arriesga a tomar el trabajo que le ofrezco, porque no puedo darle detalles.

Luke chasqueó la lengua, parecía estar en terreno peligroso.

—¿Cuál es su respuesta?—Presionó el hombre

Sin riesgos no hay ganancia. También se lo habían dicho de niño, pero entre referirse a atreverse a hacer canopy a aceptar un trabajo sin que te dijeran de qué trataba no eran precisamente cosas parecidas, y no estaba seguro si el punto era el mismo.

—Yo...—Algo en su interior le decía que rechazara la oferta, pero por otro lado sentía algo irreconocible en su interior, como un cosquilleo que lo instaba a desobedecerse—Acepto—Respondió al final, creyéndose a sí mismo que hacía lo correcto. Casi pudo imaginar al otro sonriendo, pero no se imaginó lo siguiente que diría

—Qué gusto—¿Era su idea o había cierto alivio en el tono? —Vaya al parque que está a dos cuadras de su departamento. Una vez allí alguien le dirá todo lo que deba saber—Luego colgó, dejando a un Luke bastante confundido con teléfono en mano y mirando a un reloj de pared a su derecha que decía que eran las diez de la mañana. Ahora se suponía que ese hombre sabía dónde vivía. Oh, bien. Eso era aterrador.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y ahí estaba él ahora en el lugar indicado en plena mañana. Y siendo sinceros, se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión.

—Habré caído derecho a una broma—Se dijo a sí mismo Luke luego de haber esperado por 10 minutos sin haber tenido rastro del individuo que lo guiaría en su trabajo.

Solo faltaba que apareciera una persona con una cámara y dijera 'Vaya, ha caído. ¡Sonría!' Lo cual era absurdo, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor.

Al final se apoyó contra un árbol y se ordenó su pelo rubio todavía algo mojado después de la ducha que se había dado, era algo fastidioso cuando el pelo se le pegaba en la cara y no importaba qué hiciera, no podía evitarlo. Después volvió a mirar por milésima vez a su alrededor sin ver a nadie que pareciera estar buscándolo, solo veía familias o parejas, y una que otra persona que caminaba a paso rápido usando el parque como atajo para llegar a alguna reunión o lugar. Vio lo mismo que veía cada vez que visitaba el parque.

Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a irse. Eso hasta que una voz femenina habló a su lado

—¿Luke Castellan?

El rubio casi da un salo de metro y medio, afortunadamente, logró controlarse y mantener la compostura. Se giró y vio a una bella mujer, un largo pelo ondulado negro y ojos verdes brillantes que combinaban con el vestido que llevaba, sobre el cual traía una chaqueta. Luke se quedó sin habla, a decir verdad, si es que todo aquello no era una broma esperaba a alguien que se viera más… sospechoso.

—Soy yo—Respondió, justo antes de caer en cuenta de la carpeta que ella traía bajo un brazo —Supongo que es usted a quien enviaron para darme los detalles de mi trabajo ¿A quién debo investigar? —Quiso saber, usando como siempre, un lenguaje formal y una encantadora sonrisa que para su sorpresa no tuvo el efecto que siempre tenía en las mujeres.

En cambio, sin responderle a la primera la hermosa mujer le pasó la carpeta azulada llena de papeles, confuso la aceptó y la abrió, viendo en la primera página una foto. Un joven en sus 16-17 años, de pelo negro y…,Luke no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de la impresión, hermosos ojos verdes marinos se distinguían en el papel como si representaran al mismo mar, si creía que los ojos de la persona frente a él eran bonitos, estos estaban a otro nivel. Sin embargo, algo le arruinó la imagen, y era que en la foto el chico no sonreía. Frunció un poco el ceño y volvió su mirada hacia la mujer para que le explicara mejor todo el asunto. ¿Por qué habría un problema con ese joven? Normalmente lo contrataban empresas, negocios e incluso personas que creían que sus parejas las engañaban, y dudaba por la edad que la mujer y el chico estuvieran saliendo, ¿quizá eran parientes?. Observó mejor. No. Ella no parecía su madre ni tampoco su hermana, él tenía ojos atentos (de gran ayuda para su trabajo) y notaba que a pesar de tener características similares, ambos eran demasiado diferentes como para estar relacionados.

Pero el punto era otro ¿Acaso el joven estaba desaparecido? De ser el caso, era más fiable llamar a la policía para encontrarlo. Mucha gente tenía la idea errada de que los investigadores privados resolvían crímenes o casos por sí solos con su inteligencia, lo cual era errado, ayudaban en lo que podían pero era limitado. Él culpaba a Sherlock Holmes de muchas ideas erróneas de la gente, irónicamente, le gustaban mucho esas novelas.

—Escuche atentamente—Dijo ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos con su dulce voz—El joven de la imagen.—Señaló sin evitar mostrar una mirada cariñosa— Necesitamos que lo espíe, pero no como suele hacer usted.

Luke enarcó una ceja ¿Qué? Sus métodos siempre le funcionaban, si no le gustaban sus métodos de trabajo no entendía el caso del por qué querían contratarlo, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido

—Usted debe interactuar directamente con él para saber lo que ha estado haciendo durante las últimas semanas—Explicó la mujer, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos— Su padre necesita asegurarse de su bienestar.

—¿Su padre? —Repitió Luke volviendo sus ojos hasta la foto, leyendo en la parte inferior del papel un nombre: Perseo Jackson. 'Extraño pero lindo nombre' Pensó

Mientras tanto, la misteriosa mujer parecía esperar esa pregunta—Cuidar a un hijo se hace más difícil con el pasar de los años, los niños crecen y necesitan menos la protección adulta, pero eso no impide que la deban tener de vez en cuando—Dijo ella con cierta nostalgia—Mi señor está muy preocupado porque Percy, su hijo, va a lugares desconocidos, y dado su lugar en su trabajo y _cierta situación familiar_ le es verdaderamente difícil velar por él.

¿'Cierta situación familiar'?—Pero es su hijo, vivirán en la misma casa ¿no? Hablarían entre ellos sobre el tema—Dijo Luke recibiendo una negación. Todo se le vio confuso—¿Qué? ¿Pero..?

—Percy no es un hijo que mi señor haya tenido con su esposa,—Explicó cautelosa, como si tanteara el terreno— y obviamente tampoco vive con él y la señora Jackson —Dado su tono, aquel parecía ser un tema delicado

—Enton-

—Pasando a otro tema, hay algunas limitaciones que debe cumplir, gracias a esto se le pagará una cantidad extra como incentivo.—Habló con rapidez la mujer mientras miraba atentamente si otras personas escuchaban.

Luke frunció más el ceño, no le gustaban los "incentivos"—Un trabajo con limitaciones…¿Y cuáles serían?—Repitió analizando cada palabra, al menos el tema de las limitaciones le era conocido pero no dejaba de sonarle… mal. Primero le habían dicho que debía interactuar directamente con el chico Jackson, lo cual ya era un cambio en su forma de trabajo, y ahora venían otras reglas…

La mujer ahora sonreía tristemente, pareciendo algo apenada por lo que tenía que decir— Sí. La regla principal es que si se conoce su trabajo debe prometer no nombrarle nada a Percy de que su padre es el que está detrás de todo—Oh, esa era fácil— La segunda es que debe hacer un informe para entregar cada semana, yo estaré aquí los domingos de nueve a diez en este mismo punto para la entrega. Por favor, es imprescindible que cumpla estas dos normas—Dicho esto, hizo ademán de irse para sorpresa de Luke. Y es que ella, al igual que el hombre que lo había llamado, no se había presentado y ahora mismo se iba frente a sus ojos

—¡Espere!—Exclamó para llamar su atención—. Ni usted ni el hombre para quien voy a trabajar se ha presentado, ¿qué haré si necesito contactarlos?— Preguntó ahora algo molesto— Esta ni siquiera es la forma por la cual se pide un servicio de detective privado, ¿que no hay que hacer un contrato?—Dijo acusadoramente. Ya habían sido demasiadas cosas pasadas por alto. Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.

Sin embargo, los ojos verdes de la desconocida no parecieron haberse alarmado ni preocupado por su pequeño arrebato, simplemente parecieron ponerse más profundos, como si estuviera reconsiderando todas las opciones. Al final, respondió con una pequeña sonrisa educada y bonita

—¿Por qué me dice eso cuando usted mismo ya ha aceptado todas nuestras condiciones desde el momento en que dijo aceptar el trabajo?

El rubio tragó. Eso era cierto, pero no dejaba de sonar como si dijera que ahora estaba sin salida

—Lo que le queda hacer es seguir la corriente—Continuó ella mirando temporalmente el cielo— En cuanto a los nombres, no puedo decirle ni el nombre de mi señor ni mi nombre joven Castellan,—Dijo ahora volviendo a usar una dulce voz que se mostraba compasiva de su situación— pero mi alias es Nereida

'Nereida…' Memorizó Luke

La mujer empezó a cambiar de dirección para irse, antes diciendo unas palabras en tono amable, pero que pasaron a ser palabras neutras conforme las decía, como si fuera una regla que debía seguir— Gracias por aceptar el trabajo, y por favor, mantenga su reputación de ser discreto y eficiente, no queremos que nadie sepa qué es lo que hará usted. Y es por cómo trabaja que le dejamos al joven Percy…Perseo en sus manos…

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que se alejara a un constante paso rápido con un aura misteriosa. Luke la vio irse antes de volver a mirar la carpeta de tono azulado con mirada interrogante. Esa carpeta era lo que marcaba que definitivamente que ya estaba con el nuevo caso.

 _Perseo Jackson,_ se repitió, poniéndose a ver mejor la carpeta, encontrando una serie de papeles con toda la información del joven, desde el lugar de nacimiento hasta los lugares que frecuentaba. _Ouch_ , y parecía que no tenía mucha privacidad si un grupo de personas desconocidas tenían tanta información sobre él (venía incluso la clave de su casillero escolar y los colores que solía combinar en su vestimenta ¿Cómo era eso posible?), 'Pobre chico' Pensó '¿Esto cuenta como acoso?'

En verdad parecía que el hombre que lo había contratado quería que hiciera un buen trabajo si le confiaba toda esta información. Y gracias a eso no dejaba de subirle un escalofrío por su espalda. Estaba claro que quien lo había contratado no era alguien corriente teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había hecho para contratarlo (que no era la correcta, cabe recalcar), desde enviar una carta, llamarlo y citarlo a un lugar donde una mujer le dio las instrucciones, además de haberle confiado todos esos datos sobre la persona a investigar. No quería imaginarse qué podría pasarle si fallaba en su trabajo y metía la pata

Al final, y para sacarse algo de tensión de la cabeza, se dispuso mentalmente a buscar un lugar para desayunar, se había levantado a buena hora ese día, pero apenas se había vestido fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de la aparición de la carta de propuesta de trabajo en la entrada de su puerta.

Al menos estaba presentable, usaba ropa casual, su pelo rubio semi seco no parecía tan desordenado y sus ojos azules mostraban la usual astucia y encanto que lo caracterizaban. Era bueno que no pareciera un trasnochado tomando en cuenta que no se acostaba temprano, y si no lo parecía era porque su cama era en verdad mágica.

Empezó a caminar para salir del parque mientras sus pensamientos volvían a centrarse en el nuevo caso. Quizás era mejor pasar por un café en el camino para despertar totalmente y analizarlo mejor, y tal vez incluso arrepentirse. Lo bueno es que conocía el lugar perfecto a unas calles de allí, tranquilo y de aspecto clásico, además de que los precios eran buenos. Cuando llegó luego de unos minutos, puso la carpeta bajo su brazo y abrió la puerta para entrar.

Resumiendo su mañana...

-Lo habían contratado contratado de la forma más extraña hasta ese momento, por no decir la más misteriosa

-Debía vigilar a un adolescente con poca privacidad que iba a lugares desconocidos y seguramente no aptos para menores

-Y, ah. Había olvidado su billetera

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Hola gente! Tercer fic que publico por aquí y ojalá les haya gustado n-n En realidad tenía otro fic Lukercy en mente y en preparación, pero este se coló y se escribió antes, supongo que cuando la inspiración llega, llega, y hay que dejarla ser xD Y bueno, comentarios con sus opiniones siempre son bien recibidos ¿qué les pareció este primer capítulo? En mi opinión es algo lento, pero ya haré algo con eso

Bye bye!


End file.
